


"Ti voglio proprio perché sei così."

by redtendou



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aromantic, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sherlock Holmes on the Asexuality Spectrum
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtendou/pseuds/redtendou
Summary: Dal testo:"Era questa la bellezza dell'amore? Sdraticarti dalla tua stessa natura, e renderti un pupazzetto. Decisamente fantastico, e su cui basare metà della letteratura mondiale."*Sherlock ha problemi di ansia dopo il rifiuto di John, e Mycroft propone il sesso con conosciuti come antistress. La sconosciuta che conoscerà diventerà essenziale...*Storia che contiene riflessioni sullo spettro aromantico, asessuale e bisessuale.
Relationships: Anthea/Original Female Character, Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	"Ti voglio proprio perché sei così."

**Author's Note:**

> Come già specificato fuori, la storia tratta dell'asessualità, dell'aromanticismo e della bisessualità. Tenevo a sottolineare che per me è molto importante dare una giusta rappresentazione di persone aroace, anche se nel mio piccolo, e se c'è una qualsiasi cosa che non torna ad un eventuale lettore aro,ace o entrambi sono molto contenta di ricevere critiche e suggerimenti.  
> (Anche la segnalazione di eventuali errori è più che ben accetta!)

Sherlock odiava chiedere aiuto a Mycroft. Forse era al primo posto fra le cose che non sopportava, per via di quella faida fra fratelli onnipresente in quasi tutte le famiglie, quasi più reale della realtà stessa.   
Eppure, sebbene ci fosse una faida prepotente fra loro, Mycroft era là, in un pub decisamente non appropriato al suo ruolo di uomo potente, ad aspettarlo con una sigaretta in mano.   
"Ne dice tante, eppure corre alla minima chiamata."  
Pensò Sherlock, obbligandosi a non sorridere, sebbene la realizzazione gli scaldava il cuore.  
"Quale conflitto mondiale ho evitato chiamandoti qui?"  
Lo schernì, spostando la sedia e sedendosi.   
Mycroft fece quella sua "poker face" a cui era ben abituato, e rispose:  
"Anche io non vedevo l'ora di vederti. Abbiamo già ripreso con la cocaina?"  
"Cosa te lo fa pensare?"  
"Mi chiami. Già questo è un evento raro e preoccupante."  
"Se avessi ripreso con la cocaina non avrei chiesto nessun aiuto."  
"Potevi risparmiarmi questa massima da tossicodipendente. Arriva al punto, devo stare in un posto fra un'ora."  
"Oh, che cos'è questa segretezza? Abbiamo fatto il salto di qualità e vendi informazioni alla Cina?"  
Sherlock lo sapeva da chi doveva andare (visto che le persone accanto a lui erano estremamente prevedibili e poco curanti della loro privacy) ma amava punzecchiarlo, era davvero troppo divertente.  
"Sherlock, le superiori sono finite da più di un decennio."  
Mycroft sbuffò, e Sherlock realizzò che avrebbe dovuto subito introdurre l'argomento.  
"Sono molto stressato, faccio difficoltà anche a dormire la notte. Credo siano i casi, Londra è piena di scenari complicati in questo periodo."  
Nessuno dei due accettò sul serio quella spiegazione, ma per un tacito consenso, voluto rispettivamente per amor proprio da Sherlock e per sincero affetto e voglia di non infierire da parte di Mycroft, la presero come causa ufficiale di quello stress: Sherlock amava i casi complessi, e rimanere la notte a pensarci sopra non era mai stato un problema. Amava quella sensazione, era la sua vita. Le notti insonni iniziavano a pesare perché la causa era John Watson, o meglio, il "post John Watson": non era facile digerire che l'unica persona che avesse mai amato nella sua vita l'aveva usato come un giocattolino e mandato all'aria un rapporto saldo ed importante, sparendo completamente.  
"Mi stai chiedendo seriamente di consigliarti una distrazione? Sei un uomo grande e grosso, saprai trovare le tue vie di fuga, no?"  
"No."  
"Hai ammesso una debolezza? Qual è il prossimo passo? La vocazione religiosa?"  
Un non detto fra loro due comunicava molto più di quanto Sherlock potesse credere: Mycroft sapeva che stava soffrendo, e il suo scherno ora era un mezzo per risollevarlo.   
Non era poi così una merda, suo fratello.  
"Dai, proponi qualcosa che non sia fumo, droga, alcool, bricolage o sport."  
"Rimane solo il sesso, fratellino."  
"Mi prendi per il culo?"  
Rispose, visto che suo fratello era una delle persone che conosceva meglio di tutti la sua sessualità: si era considerato sempre un uomo aromantico ed asessuale, prima di John. John aveva scombussolato tutto, facendogli seriamente credere di appartenere più ad una area "grigia", ma un solo amore ed una sola scopata non cambiava la sua intera esistenza. Non era completamente asessuale, ma non aveva più provato attrazione fisica per nessuno dopo John. Era stato un evento isolato, ed il sesso non gli era mai realmente interessato. Aveva libido, certo, ma niente che la masturbazione non potesse curare.  
Perciò, da suo fratello, era comico sentire un affermazioni del genere.  
"Hai della libido?"  
"Ma che cavolo di domanda è?"  
"Rispondi. Hai chiesto aiuto, ora segui il mio discorso."  
"Vado a periodi... Ma sì, un po' c'è."  
"Allora trovati una persona a caso e regalati degli org-"  
"Sì, compreso il concetto." Sherlock lo interruppe brutalmente, contrabbattendo dopo pochi secondi: "Ma l'attrazione fisica non è a comando, quante probabilità ci sono che trovi un'altra persona che mi piaccia in quel modo? Sinceramente, non spero neanche di incontrarla."  
Ed era vero. Essere aromantico ed asessuale era stata una salvata per il suo lavoro: zero distrazioni. Il turbine sessuale e romantico in cui l'aveva inghiottito John aveva peggiorato decisamente le sue prestazioni lavorative.   
"Ma che ti importa dell'attrazione fisica? Puoi benissimo farlo senza. Non ci avevi mai pensato?"  
"Perché dovrei? Posso solo aumentare le mie sedute di autoerotismo."  
Come cavolo stavano parlando di quelle cose loro due? Per un secondo, Sherlock pensò che sembravano quasi un amorevole duo di fratelli. Bleah.  
"Con altre persone l'orgasmo è più intenso. Pensi che siano tutti scemi a cercare qualcuno con cui fare sesso?"  
"E quindi come trovo una persona?"  
"Socializzando in posti pubblici. Fratellino, non è un'impresa titanica come credi. Ovviamente il posto pubblico varia a seconda delle tue preferenze..."  
"Se non provo attrazione, va bene qualsiasi genere."  
Calò il silenzio, interrotto subito da Mycroft che esclamò:  
"Non osare chiederlo a Molly Hooper, quella poveretta ti ama ed è decisamente troppo coinvolta per una cosa senza impegno."  
"Avrei potuto rendere realtà qualche suo sogno erotico..."  
Rispose, sorridendo amaramente. Chissà cosa ci vedeva in lui, Molly Hooper.  
"Esci stanotte, vai in qualche bar, qualcuno lo trovi sicuro, fai attenzione alle malattie veneree e sicuramente mi ringrazierai. Il sesso non è necessario, ma se stai cercando una distrazione efficace... E ti conosco, a te il D&D non farebbe nulla."  
Mycroft si alzò, toccandosi il cappotto. Solo in quel momento Sherlock si rese conto che aveva fumato circa mezzo pacchetto di sigarette.   
"Andare a scopare con Gavin Lestrade ti rende così nervoso?"  
Chiese ridendo, e Mycroft ribatté:  
"Si chiama Greg."  
Controllò nel suo cappotto la presenza del suo cellulare, ed alzò di scatto la testa chiedendo:  
"Come cazzo fai a saperlo?"  
"Il tuo geniale partner lascia i tuoi regalini sulla sua scrivania di Scotland Yard alla berlina di tutti. Ancora più geniale quando il regalo è un pacco di preservativi, riconoscibile con tutta la carta, e sopra c'è un post-it con la tua grafia. Seriamente disegni tu i cuoricini?"  
La faccia di Mycroft era impagabile, una smorfia di orrore e consapevolezza di essere fottuto. Sherlock stava ridendo di cuore, e chiese:  
"Ho davvero chiesto consigli sessuali ad uno che scopa con Lestrade?"  
"Fratellino, almeno il mio partner lo supera il metro e settanta."  
Mycroft si pentì subito di aver tirato John in ballo, ma Sherlock non diede segnali di turbamento. Anzi, sembrò rasserenarsi, forse perché non aveva sentito la battuta, o non gli aveva dato troppo peso, preso a pensare.   
"Ti sei innamorato?"  
Chiese, e la domanda lasciò spiazzato il maggiore. Loro due avevano molto cose in comune, sebbene lo negassero, e fra queste c'era avere un'esperienza romantica simile: Mycroft era demiromantico e gay, e aveva dovuto ritrattare l'essere aromantico col tempo, quando il primo ministro del primo governo in cui era riuscito ad entrare era diventato un suo caro amico. Da quel momento, da quella storia terribile, aveva evitato il più possibile di avere veri amici uomini, per evitare che possibili sentimenti esplodessero come una bomba. Lestrade era entrato nella sua vita per colpa di quello scansafatiche di suo fratello, ed era stato troppo gentile sin dall'inizio per non permettergli di diventare suo amico. Quando, dopo un anno di amicizia, si era ritrovato con i sentimenti di una quattordicenne, non era rimasto molto stupito: Greg era uno di quegli uomini per cui valeva la pena innamorarsi, ma non l'avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce.  
"No, non credo, non ancora... Però mi piace... Romanticamente."  
"Oh Gesù, stai arrossendo."  
"Sherlock Holmes, giuro che ti mando in Polonia se lo dici a nostra madre. Intesi? E domani non chiamarmi per dirmi cosa hai fatto stanotte."  
"Preferisci un messaggio?"  
Sì, lo sguardo di Mycroft era sempre impagabile.   
*  
"Cosa... Mi stai invitando a casa tua così, senza problemi?"  
Aveva seguito tutti i consigli di Mycroft, e aveva incontrato una ragazza ad un bar in centro: era esteticamente piacevole, e soprattutto, completamente presa da lui. Quella dilatazione delle pupille non l'aveva vista neanche ad Irene, e sembrava quasi indotta da qualcosa di farmacologico. La cosa era solo un vantaggio.  
"Rachel, cosa dovrei sapere di te? È una cosa occasionale. Non credo riusciresti a dirmi tutta la tua vita nel tragitto del taxi."  
Sì, quel nome era una specie di punizione, visto che gli ricordava subito altro, ma non avrebbe mai e poi mai scartato una persona per una coincidenza.   
"Hai ragione." La ragazza si mise dietro l'orecchio una ciocca dei suoi ricci biondo miele, e spostò sulle gambe la borsetta argento. Era nervosa, Sherlock lo leggeva chiaramente nei suoi occhi. "Solo che sei Sherlock Holmes, fai davvero entrare così facilmente gli sconosciuti a casa tua?"  
"Prima di tutto, so inquadrare gli sconosciuti. E tu sei completamente innocua."  
I suoi occhi verde-marroni guizzarono sul suo volto, e chiese:  
"Come fai ad avere questa certezza?"  
"Sei una studentessa universitaria, molto probabilmente prossima alla laurea, e precisamente, ti occupi del campo chimico. Vivi con la tua migliore amica, non hai molti soldi, ma non te ne fai un cruccio. Sei innocua perché non sai mentire, le tue emozioni traspaiono quasi sempre, e se fossi collegata a qualche ente criminale saresti molto più furba. Ora la mia certezza è motivata?"  
"Come cavolo hai fatto?"  
"Cosa?"  
"A dire tutte quelle cose... Su di me."  
"Semplicissimo. Oh, come fate ad essere tutti così ciechi?"  
Rachel non sembrò minimamente offendersi alla sua domanda retorica, aspettando come un assetato aspetta l'acqua una spiegazione.  
"Sei giovane, si nota, quindi ho solo ipotizzato la frequenza universitaria, e avevo ragione. Ho tirato chimica perchè hai decisamente troppe micro ustioni chimiche sulle braccia per una persona che è esente dal campo. Il camice ti sta antipatico? Lo stato sociale si nota dal tuo vestito: è usato, ma in buono stato. Contando che un vestito del genere era di moda un decennio fa, credo che te l'abbiano passato, o che tu l'abbia comprato al mercatino dell'usato. Non preoccuparti, ti sta bene. Vivi con la tua migliore amica perché ci sono capelli neri ovunque, infilati fra le paillettes del vestito. Quasi non li vedi ad occhio nudo, ma ci sono, e sicuramente ci sono perché fate i panni insieme, o comunque convivete. Se eri in un bar in cerca di qualcuno con cui passare la notte, non può essere una compagna, a me no che tu abbia una relazione aperta, ma no, perché avresti molto probabilmente un anello al dito o uno sfondo con lei, quindi migliore amica. Per la questione emozioni ti ho solo osservato. Posso stare sicuro, quindi? Pensi che io abbia ragione?"  
"Questa è la cosa più sexy che io abbia mai visto in tutta la mia vita."  
"Si chiama osservare. Niente di così erogeno."  
"Comunque sì, è tutto giusto. Come tu abbia visto i capelli della mia migliore amica è inquietante."  
"È l'abitudine, non ce la faccio ad essere superficiale."  
"E che altro sapresti dire di me?"  
"Che molto probabilmente mi spellerai vivo stanotte."  
Pensò Sherlock, ma le propinò un discorso sulle sue abitudini sportive, facilmente riconoscibile dalle forme.   
Quando il taxi li mollò davanti al 221B di Baker Street, Sherlock non era poi così sicuro di voler davvero fare sesso con qualcuno. Qualcuno che non fosse John.  
"Comunque stai tranquillo che non lo dirò neanche alla mia migliore amica, lo so che i giornalisti non vedono l'ora di scrivere qualcosa su di te ma non mi importa, preferisco rispettare la tua vita privata."  
"Grazie."  
Disse Sherlock, e le sorrise sincero. Lui che sorrideva ad una persona era un evento come la chiamata a Mycroft.  
"È così dolce nei modi, vuoi realmente rimandarla a casa? E poi, ritirarti all'ultimo? Che cazzo ti frega di quel codardo? Ora c'è lei."  
La sua coscienza parlò, ed il fatto che avesse la voce di Mycroft lo turbò più del dovuto.   
"Lei non è John."  
Pensò amareggiato, ma ben deciso a vivere quella scappatella senza emozione e attrazione con la mente libera dal suo fantasma. Sicuramente ci avrebbe pensato nei postumi dell'orgasmo.  
Girò la chiave nella serratura: una nuova persona varcava quella soglia, e non era un cliente, era il suo antistress in carne e vestitino usato.   
*   
"Vado un secondo in bagno."  
Aveva detto Sherlock, senza giustificarsi: sembrava abbastanza impegnata con la lampo, per rispondergli.   
"Dovrò avere qualche informazione sul sesso etero nel mio palazzo mentale..."  
Pensò, mentre si chiudeva la porta appresso. Sì, che le aveva: il caso di quel ginecologo, che uccideva le pazienti più influenti di Londra. Aveva letto di sfuggita qualche opuscolo sulla sua scrivania mentre cercava qualche informazione? E poi, un minimo dalle lezioni di educazione sessuale del liceo? Cazzarola, come faceva a non ricordarsi nulla?  
Finalmente trovò qualcosa nel suo palazzo, ma le informazioni erano scarse e basilari: vero che eliminava ogni informazione inutile, ma almeno come funzionava il corpo delle donne se lo ricordava. Nel palazzo, Mycroft lo fissava preoccupato:  
"Cosa hai da guardare? Hai consigli da darmi, per caso?"  
"Fratellino, sono proprio il consulente sbagliato."  
Gli rispose, ridendo. Ritornò alla realtà, pensando a quanto fosse inquietante che la sua coscienza coincidesse con suo fratello. Aveva bisogno di uno psicologo.  
Un frammento di giornale gli apparve davanti gli occhi, un ricordo completamente casuale: l'articolo citava il gap di orgasmi nelle coppie etero, e consigliava il sesso orale come via sicura per un orgasmo femminile o multipli.   
"Grande, signora Hudson!"  
Esclamò, ricordandosi della proprietaria del giornale.   
Avrebbe fatto stare bene quella poveraccia che aveva messo piede in casa sua molto probabilmente ignara delle sue tendenze sociopatiche. I giornali tendevano sempre a sminuirle.   
"Mi fai aspettare, Mr Holmes?"  
Sherlock la guardò: aveva una lingerie acqua marina, e lo aspettava seduta sul letto, con uno sguardo ammiccante.   
"Gesù, questi sono i momenti in cui ho la conferma di essere asessuale."  
Pensò, ma non fece nulla per sminuire il suo tentato piano di seduzione, anzi si avvicinò al letto, sbottonnando piano la camicia: la mano che passava sul suo petto alla velocità della luce lo colse impreparato.  
"Te l'hanno mai detto che sei un grande fregno?"  
Esclamò Rachel, continuando a passare una mano sul suo petto. Non era abituato ad essere toccato lentamente, con John c'era stata una sveltina, molto probabilmente perché se si fosse soffermato su quello che stava succedendo, sul fatto che stava scopando Sherlock Holmes, un uomo, sarebbe scappato con tutta l'erezione in Afghanistan. O dalla sorella alcolista. Sicuramente una sorella lesbica ti sa dare una mano con l'omofobia interiorizzata.  
"Fratellino, potresti non pensare a John Watson per cinque minuti?"  
Aveva ragione. Approfittò della vicinanza con il volto di lei per baciarla, e non era per niente male: aveva le labbra morbide, molto probabilmente grazie al chilo di burrocacao che aveva sprecato applicandolo ogni dieci minuti durante la serata.  
"Ci tiene." Pensò Sherlock "Non voglio darle un cattivo ricordo di questa notte. Devo ringraziarla, non sto pensando a John per una notte..."  
"Circa." Puntualizzò nella sua testa Mycroft-coscienza, aggiungendo: "Perché non inizi a fare qualcosa al posto di pensare?"  
E aveva ragione. Si staccò da lei, iniziando a slacciare la cintura e i pantaloni.  
"Sdraiati."  
Le disse, e Rachel non batté ciglio: aveva uno sguardo nervoso, e Sherlock pensò che partire da lei era l'idea migliore.  
"Sarò onesto" Disse, mentre sfilava le mutande. "Non ho mai fatto sesso con una donna, di qualsiasi tipo. Dimmi cosa preferisci e lo farò."  
"Cos-cosa?"  
"Sì... Non sentirti importante perché è non c'è niente di importante nell'essere i primi di qualcuno. Procedo con l'orale?"  
"Sei l'uomo più strano con cui io sia mai stata."  
Non rispose, e si avvicinò con la faccia al suo centro: era completamente indifferente rispetto quella visione, ed impaziente di essere guidato.   
Rachel iniziò ad elencare le sue preferenze, e le memorizzò prima di lanciarsi all'opera.   
Mentre la guardava venire in un tempo record, ringranziò l'abitudine della signora Hudson di dormire con i tappi. Si stava per chiedere perché era così rumorosa, quando si ricordò del suo orgasmo con John dentro, e quella novellina aveva solo da imparare dal suo inquinamento acustico.  
Lo recuperò dalle spalle, e lui assecondò il volere di lei di baciarlo: la signorina era impetuosa, e Sherlock si sentì quasi in pericolo quando si trovò in tutt'altra posizione, intrappolato da quella piovra poco amante dei camici da laboratorio.  
"Vuoi un secondo giro?"  
Sì, era un ottimo amante, e lasciava alla sua mandibola la possibilità di lamentarsi per il giorno dopo.   
"Ma a te non ci pensi?"  
Chiese retoricamente, mentre gli aveva già levato le mutande. Strinse una mano attorno a lui, ed iniziò a stimolarlo: perché, senza nessuna connessione, pensava ancora a quella scopata con John? Stava bene, ed il suo cervello blaterava troppo.   
Il piacere crebbe fino ad azzittarlo, ma passò dal godersi quel momento a fermare bruscamente la mano di lei ed allontanare il volto.  
"Perché?"  
"Stavo per venire."  
"Oh."  
Rachel passava dall'essere una verginella ad una dominatrice nel giro di pochi secondi, e questa cosa lo rifece sorridere: era buffa, ed in qualche verso le ricordava Molly. Sicuramente aveva esperienza, ma il corpo di Sherlock la intimidiva: era tenera, e lui si sentì quasi in colpa per non provare nulla.   
"Pensieri inutili Sherlock. Molto probabilmente hai già ottenuto un risultato migliore di qualche suo ex amante incurante e maschilista."  
"Giusto nella mia testa Mycroft può avere ragione."  
Pensò, e lasciò un bacio sul seno sinistro: se stavano sui petti delle donne, servivano a qualcosa, no? Infatti Rachel gemette, e Sherlock continuò a mordere e assaporare il suo seno, piccolo e proporzionato rispetto il suo corpo. L'aveva notata nel bar per quell'equilibrio estetico, e ringraziò il cielo di non avere a che fare con il classico seno pieno che fa impazzire tante persone. Sicuramente non avrebbe gradito apporre questo servizio.  
Sapeva che Rachel aspettava altro, e quel petting durò poco.   
"Ok... Prendi la pillola?"  
"Sì, te l'ho detto quando mi hai chiesto se ero pulita."  
Rispose lei, e Sherlock rimase stupito da come lo stesse guardando: molto probabilmente l'Irene in lei si stava per scatenare.  
Infatti dopo pochi minuti si trovò sotto di lei, i polsi tenuti in una mano e lei che procedeva a muoversi con lui dentro.  
Mycroft aveva ragione: era tutt'altra storia, rispetto l'autoerotismo. Stare dentro era strabiliante, inspiegabile a parole e finalmente azzittiva il suo cervello: se l'avesse saputo, avrebbe lasciato a John il compito di "ricevere".   
Sarà stato il post orgasmo di entrambi, ma Sherlock la vedeva di un felice incontenibile: gli accarezzava la schiena, toccando al contempo la sua barba, cercando il suo sguardo.  
Si alzò di scatto, avviandosi verso la doccia e lanciando un invito blando.   
Rachel lo guardava con un'adorazione raggiante che aveva già visto in altri occhi.   
E la realizzazione fece nascere in lui il desiderio di avere le endorfine di almeno cinque orgasmi in corpo.  
*  
Sherlock si svegliò quando la mano che stringeva il suo braccio aveva una morsa fin troppo stretta: si ritrovò il volto di Rachel davanti al suo, e notò che era vestita, perfino truccata, ed il sole non era neanche sorto.   
"Hey, buongiorno... Anche se giorno non è." Fu impossibile per Sherlock non notare il rossore sulle guance. "Non volevo svegliarti, per caso trovo qualcosa da mangiare al volo prima di uscire?"   
"No, la cucina è vuota. Ci pensava il mio ex conquilino a queste cose. Che ore sono?"  
"Le sei e mezzo. Scusami, ma devo assolutamente passare per casa e poi andare all'università..."  
"Ti accompagno io, e prendiamo qualcosa al locale qui sotto."  
"Hai una macchina?"  
"No, andiamo col taxi."  
"Non ce ne è bisogno, puoi rimanere a dormire..."  
"No. Sei una ragazza giovane e i casi di molestie notturne stanno aumentando esponenzialmente. Immagino che tu viva in una parte meno centrale di Londra, vero? Non mi sento a mio agio a lasciarti uscire con queste condizioni, scusami."  
"Va bene... Giusto perché voglio passare un altro po' di tempo con te."  
Sherlock non rispose, ma Rachel gli era estremamente simpatica, e con quella cotta nei suoi confronti, gli faceva estremamente tenerezza.  
*  
"Rachel, senti, dovremmo parlare."  
Aveva aspettato di scendere dal taxi per parlarle, visto che non voleva rendere partecipe il tassista di fatti che sulla prima pagina del "Sun" ci sarebbero stati una meraviglia.   
Quella ragazzina lo guardava fremendo, e Sherlock si chiese se stava per commettere un pessimo errore.  
"Mi piacerebbe rivederti... Per il sesso, intendo. Ad una sola condizione."  
"Cosa?"  
"Non ti mettere in testa sentimenti o cose del genere che non posso avere una relazione. Ti va bene?"  
"Una scopamicizia?"  
"Le chiamate così voi giovani?"  
Rachel lo colpì scherzosamente sul petto, e rispose ridendo:  
"Come se tu fossi un vecchio... Comunque sì, mi va bene. Anche io non voglio una relazione ora. E funzioniamo benissimo, cazzarola."  
Sherlock pensò che molto probabilmente quella ragazzina era davvero una piovra: con i tacchi, era della sua stessa altezza, e gli si era buttata al collo, iniziando un esame della gola successivamente.  
Sherlock era bloccato, ma l'avvicinò dopo poco con una mano sui fianchi, stringendola contro il suo cappotto grigio scuro.   
Mentre la baciava, non riusciva a non ripensare al senso di tenerezza che provava nei suoi confronti: lei avrebbe dovuto cercare qualcuno che provasse le cose nel suo stesso modo, ma sentì Mycroft-coscienza tirargli un ceffone, intimandolo ad accettarsi ed ad accettare la situazione senza pensare troppo, senza preoccuparsi così tanto di una semisconosciuta. Nessuno avrebbe mai sospettato che sapeva preoccuparsi delle persone accanto a lui, ma lui lo faceva anche troppo, era solo pessimo ad esprimerlo.  
"Ehm... Vorresti dammi il tuo numero?"  
Chiese lui, con una timidezza che non gli apparteneva.   
"Certo."  
Segnò il numero, e mentre si rimetteva il il telefono in tasca le disse:  
"Ti richiamo io, in settimana. Ti consiglio vivamente di non dire a nessuno che mi frequenti. Ho nemici, sono un consulente investigativo... Va be', credo tu lo sappia. Non centri nulla con la mia vita e non voglio che tu finisca in mezzo a situazioni di pericolo che non ti riguardano."  
"Certo... Sei stato gentilissimo ad accompagnarmi."  
Non aveva idea, ma Sherlock l'associava ad una bambolina: quella spruzzata di lentiggini sul naso e sotto gli occhi che notava solo in quel momento, aumentavano quella percezione di protezione che non capiva perché montava come la panna nei confronti di lei.  
Insomma, non aveva proprio bisogno di essere protetta: l'aveva bloccato come un capretto sul letto senza avere neanche una corda in mano, al massimo doveva essere lui protetto da lei.  
La vide girarsi verso il palazzo, guardare la prima finestra e rigirarsi prendendosi il volto fra le mani.  
"O mio Dio, l'ammazzo..."  
"Che succede?"  
"Vedi la finestra davanti a noi? C'è una piccola abat jour a luce rossa sul davanzale dentro, la vedi? Be', significa che la mia conquilina sta scopando ora, e non posso entrare. Quante cazzo volte le devo dire che il mercoledì mattina ho il laboratorio e devo passare almeno per prendere il camice?"  
"Come se lo usassi. Mi preoccuperei più che altro del vestito con le paillettes che non mi sembra molto professionale."  
Uno sguardo complice, una intesa fulminea: i due si trovarono a ridere, e Sherlock desiderò davvero essere un suo amico in un futuro il più possibile prossimo.  
*  
Le grandi metropoli all'alba erano specchi. Specchi dell'anima, che in un moto soprannaturale sapevano tirare fuori emozioni e ridisegnarle nella natura. Le acque del Tamigi erano calme e rassegnate quanto l'animo di Sherlock. Le strade sapevano delle corse che faceva con John durante i casi: fotografie normali di momenti speciali che solo lui poteva vedere.  
Appoggiato al ponte, tutto era differente, tutto stringeva il suo cuore e gli ricordava che John Watson aveva preferito la rassicurante vita etero con una a caso al suo posto. Niente contro la rassicurante vita etero, ma sceglierla per scappare da sentimenti molto più forti per un uomo era penoso.  
Anche perché sapeva che John ci avrebbe ripensato a loro per anni: non tanto per come Sherlock era passato dall'essere fisicamente algido nei confronti di chiunque ad essere una "puttanella gemente" (come l'aveva definito lui, mentre lo attaccava solo perché aveva chiesto un chiarimento per quello che era successo fra loro), ma per la loro quotidianità: loro erano come quei prodotti al supermercato che vanno per forza comprati insieme, nemmeno John poteva negarlo. Anche perché per negare con così tanta forza la sua bisessualità, John non aveva le energie per negare qualcos'altro.  
Quando era giovane, Sherlock guardava il sentimento romantico come una delle più grandi sventure per il genere umano, e ora, provandolo ne aveva la conferma: per quale motivo ne erano tutti così ossessionati?  
"Rachel, Rachel, non hai idea in quale guaio ti stai mettendo..."  
Mormorò Sherlock,prendendo dalla tasca un cerotto alla nicotina.   
Avrebbe dato tutta la sua razionalità per odiare John Watson, ma sapeva benissimo che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito.  
*  
Era passata una settimana da quando aveva visto per la prima ed ultima volta Rachel, ed il suo corpo ne reclamava il bisogno. Non avrebbe mai pensato di desiderare così intensamente attività del genere, ma stava succedendo, e poteva solo che assecondare il suo corpo.   
Aveva provato a cercarla su Internet, per vedere a chi si stava legando, se davvero era una ragazza tranquilla come i suoi sensi gli avevano comunicato, ma non aveva trovato nulla: né un profilo Instagram, né facebook, né il suo nome negli appelli di qualche università, solo un profilo con la sua foto e quel nome in un sito di incontri lesbo. Sherlock non ci fece troppo caso: molto probabilmente l'unica persona etero che conosceva era Molly. E la signora Hudson, anche se i racconti che leggeva su internet sembravano suggerire altro.  
"Pseudonimo per le one night stand, non ci posso credere..."  
Si disse, passandosi le mani sul volto: quella ragazzina allora pensava sul serio alla sua sicurezza, e fu sollevato. Subito, seguì la seconda realizzazione:  
"Mi ha dato il suo numero perché si fida di me, e non lo fa quasi mai... Come cazzo fa a fidarsi di un sociopatico?"  
Aveva già il telefono in mano quando il PC completò l'arresto. Rachel (o qualsiasi fosse il suo reale nome) rispose del destinatario neanche uno squillo.  
"Il tuo nome?"  
"Mi scusi, chi sta parlando?"  
"Sherlock Holmes. Qual è il tuo vero nome?"  
"Stella..."  
Rispose, con un filo di voce. Come al solito, Sherlock aveva dedotto la verità, e sentì il suo ego gonfiarsi.   
"Come cavolo l'hai capito?"  
"Stai andando a letto con Sherlock Holmes, questo è il minimo. Stella, ti si addice il nome Stella... Significa "stella" in italiano, giusto?"  
"Sì..."  
Qualche secondo di silenzio, e Sherlock chiese:   
"Posso vederti stasera?"  
"Ho un esame a breve..."  
"Bene, buona fortuna. Posso vederti?"  
Dall'altra parte esplose una risata, e Sherlock non ne comprese il motivo.  
"Sei strano forte, Sherlock Holmes. Ma mi fai ridere, e penso che posso rimandare lo studio a domani..."  
Essere apprezzato da un'altra persona lo faceva sentire meglio di quanto volesse ammettere ma, infondo, anche lui era umano.   
Un moto di infantilismo lo investì, e chiese:  
"Sempre solo ad una condizione."  
"Mi dica, signor Holmes."  
"Posso venire io da te? Dobbiamo far aspettare fuori casa la tua conquilina quanto ha fatto aspettare te settimana scorsa."  
Un'altra risata spontanea esplose, e Sherlock riuscì a sentire un piccolo sorriso sul suo volto.  
*  
"Che orario ti ha fatto fare la tua conquilina settimana scorsa?"  
Chiese Sherlock, mentre erano in quella fase schrödingeriana post coito e pre (secondo) coito contemporaneamente. La casa era minuscola, come quella che si sarebbe aspettata da due universitarie: Londra era cara, carissima, anche fuori dal centro, era pur sempre Londra.  
La camera di Stella era la camera di entrambe, e per stare comodi avevano dovuto unire i due letti e creare uno pseudomatrimoniale. La parte che sembrava appartenere all'altra ragazza era piena di foto, con una scrivania che gridava vendetta per il disordine. Calcoli impossibili su una lavagnetta, e qualche codice di cifratura: il campo in cui studiava quella ragazza Sherlock non doveva neanche dedurlo.  
"Mi ha fatto entrare alle sette e venti. La tipa con cui stava mi ha fatto firmare un accordo di riservatezza come ho messo piede in casa."  
"Che tu stai rispettando molto bene, vedo."  
Stella rise, per riprendergli le labbra in un gesto fluido: si spostò il lenzuolo, sedendosi a cavalcioni sopra Sherlock. Lui approfondì il bacio avvicinando il volto di lei con la mano, nascondendola nei capelli.  
Dopo poco ritornò al suo posto sul letto, continuando a raccontare:  
"Era un foglio strano, sopra c'era scritto che era per conto del governo inglese. Non posso descriverla, non posso dire qualsiasi cosa che avrei potuto origliare da una ipotetica chiamata... Mai avvenuta ovviamente, visto che dopo venti minuti era fuori casa. E lo so cosa stai pensando."  
"Davvero stai tentando di dedurmi, Stella?"  
"Magari è un modo per sedurti."  
Gli rispose, con una carezza lasciva fra l'incavo del collo e il petto. La sensazione arrivò dritta dritta alla sua parte più privata.  
"Cosa dovevo star pensando?"  
"Che la mia amica Clarisse frequenta gente strana, e hai ragione."  
"No, non l'ho pensato, sono proprio fuori dalla norma per pensare ciò. Piuttosto curioso che il foglio fosse del governo britannico... Le donne che sono al governo sono sposate."  
"Sicuramente era un'assistente, Clarisse non va con la gente impegnata."  
"Dimmi il nome della tipa."  
"Ti ho detto che ho firmato un contratto..."  
"Stella. Il nome."  
Sherlock lo sapeva benissimo che sapeva manipolare il 99% delle persone solo guardandole negli occhi, con una certa insistenza.  
"Anthea, ho almeno si è presentata così."  
"È l'assistente di mio fratello. Come l'ha conosciuta la tua amica?"  
"Tuo fratello è nel governo inglese?"  
"Sì, ha scelto una vita noiosa, ma gli piace a quanto pare. Come l'ha conosciuta?"  
"Per te le sorti di un paese sono noiose?"  
"Non c'è nulla da scoprire. Ergo noiose."  
Stella coprì subito il silenzio con la risposta che Sherlock aspettava.   
"L'ha conosciuta in un bar, un gay bar. Scontato, no?"  
"Perché, come ci siamo conosciuti noi due?"  
"Non era un giudizio." Affermò Stella, toccandosi le nocche. "Era per dirti che come si sono conosciute non dice quasi mai niente."  
"E si continueranno a vedere?"  
"Sì, possibile. Vuoi fare le sette e mezza parlando?"  
Sherlock non riuscì a contenere un sorriso: amava la gente sfrontata come lei.   
"Hai davvero intenzione di tenermi sveglio una notte intera?"  
"Qualcosa mi dice che non dormi spesso, è vero?"  
"Potresti avere ragione."  
"Quindi ho ragione. E tu, potresti farmi un favore."  
"Ovvero?"  
"Ritorna dentro di me."  
Stella era di nuovo su di lui, le labbra di Sherlock non riuscivano a seguire il ritmo vorace di lei.  
Senza John Watson non si stava bene, ma con Stella ci si avvicinava molto.   
*  
"Dobbiamo parlare."  
Mycroft l'aveva chiamato d'urgenza, e lui si era presentato nel luogo sperduto anche per Maps che Mycroft gli aveva indicato.  
"Cosa succede?"  
"Prometti che non abuserai di cocaina di nuovo dopo questa notizia?"  
Sherlock non aveva mai visto il volto di Mycroft così tanto preoccupato: la carica emotiva del suo viso si poteva leggere come un libro.  
"Si sposano?"  
Chiese, sapendo che l'argomento era sicuramente John. Mycroft batté con l'ombrello a terra, in cerca delle parole giuste per dire la verità.  
"Mary, la sua compagna... Aspetta un bambino."  
"Il suo bambino?"  
"Sì."  
La favola d'amore era ufficialmente finita: non avrebbe rincorso un uomo con famiglia a carico, e provò un disgusto mai provato prima nei confronti di John per aver concepito un figlio al fine di scappare da lui.   
Altro che cocaina, aveva bisogno di uno sparo al centro della testa per non pensare, non provare nulla.  
Era assurdo: la paura trasformava l'oro in merda? Perché John Watson era stata l'unica persona veramente bella che avesse mai incontrato nella sua vita. Qualsiasi cosa ci fosse fra loro, per Sherlock bastava sapere di incontrare i suoi occhi blu a metà strada fra il cielo e la quotidianità. Lì, che lo fissavano, che lo sostenevano.   
Non si era mai sentito così tanto a brandelli, e con così tanto poco controllo di sé.   
Lui e John avevano fatto l'amore da tre mesi, cinque giorni e due ore: come cavolo era possibile che aveva già messo incinta un'altra?  
"È al secondo mese, se te lo stai chiedendo. E fratellino, Sherlock, devi lasciarlo andare. Eliminarlo dalla tua vita. È andato."  
Sherlock non riusciva a parlare: non lo avrebbe più rivisto. John sarebbe ritornato giustamente alla vita di un civile bianco etero come tanti. Un nuovo John, il completo opposto di quello che professava di essere.   
"Ti ho prenotato una psicologa."  
Un suono di un silenzio assordante esplose nel suo cervello.  
"Sherlock, puoi rispondere? Ti prego, sei livido."  
Neanche si era reso conto che stava piangendo, focalizzato sul pensare.  
"Lo sai che se ne pentirà."  
Commentò Mycroft, e Sherlock rispose:  
"Sì, si pentirà di aver utilizzato una vita umana per i suoi comodi. A che ora hai l'appuntamento con Lestrade?"  
"Oggi da cosa l'abbiamo scoperto?"  
"Sorriso da ebete mentre rispondevi al cellulare quando sei sceso dalla macchina."  
Sherlock rise, sentendosi un'ammucchiata di ossa tenute insieme per miracolo in un cappotto.  
Il calore, che passava sulla sua pelle, gli serviva dentro l'animo.  
"Vuoi venire con me? Tanto stiamo in un ristorante."  
"L'immagine di voi due che vi baciate potrebbe seriamente farmi valutare la seduta psicologica, quindi declino l'offerta."  
Mycroft si avvicinò, e gli strinse un braccio attorno il busto: si sentì come gelato.   
"L'amore è roba strana per noi, Sherlock."  
Non poté che raccogliere lo sforzo di quel gesto fisico. Ancora abbracciato a suo fratello, chiese:  
"Potresti rapire una certa Stella Jenkins e portarla a Baker Street?"  
"Potresti semplicemente chiamarla."  
"Ti pare che ho la voce di qualcuno che può chiamare un'altra persona senza farla allarmare?"  
*  
"Sherlock, per quale cazzo di motivo la tipa che si scopava Clarisse mi ha rapito e portato qui? Che succede?"  
Era ancora di spalle quando sentì quella voce familiare parlargli, ma in un tono che non aveva mai sentito durante i due mesi della loro scopamicizia.  
"Lo scoprirai guardandomi in faccia."  
Pensò Sherlock, ed il suo pensiero fu completamente verificato come lasciò il cappotto e si voltò verso di lei.  
"Cosa ti è successo?"  
Anche lei aveva un volto emblema della preoccupazione: perché la gente si preoccupava per lui? Era solo un sociopatico.  
"Dopo ti spiegherò un po' di cose. Ora puoi prenderti cura di me? Non credo che avrò il coraggio di ripeterlo un'altra volta, e spero di farti pena, perché l'alternativa a te è la cocaina."  
"Ti fai di cocaina?"  
"Ho smesso da anni, ma non è che ci vuole molto a riprendere."  
"Cosa... Cosa vuoi che faccio?"  
Era questa la bellezza dell'amore? Sdraticarti dalla tua stessa natura, e renderti un pupazzetto. Decisamente fantastico, e su cui basare metà della letteratura mondiale.  
"Non lo so... Fammi stare bene, come sai fare tu."  
Era un uomo grande, fisicamente e d'età, ma fra le braccia di quella ragazzina si sentiva un bambino. Si stava lasciando coccolare da una persona, la sua guancia percepita delicatamente dai polpastrelli di lei.   
Non aveva mai permesso a nessuno di toccarlo in quel modo, in età adulta. Forse perché ne aveva quasi la repulsione: ora era il posto più sicuro che potesse abitare. Come lo erano le braccia di sua madre, quando faceva gli incubi.   
Si ricordò che quella non era chiaramente sua madre quando sentì la solita vorace ricerca labiale.  
Si fece guidare, facendolo sedere sulla poltrona, quella che era di John, ma non ci pensò in quel momento: Stella era ovunque, e voleva solo sentire lei.  
Gli aprì la camicia, seguendo il ritmo un bacio/un bottone. Lui aveva gli occhi chiusi, e poteva percepire tutto scottare sulla sua pelle. Subito a scottare fu la sua asta, e si godette la sensazione di benessere che tanto aveva anelato. Non durò molto, e non si curò neanche di avvisare quella malcapitata che da mesi condivideva orgasmi con lui: come se ne rese conto, si allarmò, ma lei ingoiò senza farglielo pesare. Cosa ci trovassero di arrapante molti uomini non ne aveva idea.  
Si sentiva una bolla che aveva accumulato tensione ed era scoppiata in un secondo, solo che lui sentiva di essersi trascinato addosso un boato.  
Solo in quel momento si rese conto che la porta non era chiusa a chiave, e rise all'idea della signora Hudson che lo guardava ricevere una fellatio.  
"Cosa vuoi tu?"  
Chiese Sherlock, e Stella rispose:  
"Voglio sapere cosa succede. Non mi importa di me se tu stai messo così."  
"È una storia lunga."  
"Ho tutto il tempo del mondo."  
Stella era ostinata, testarda, e Sherlock capì perché dopo così tante settimane condividevano del tempo insieme: si stavano affezionando l'uno all'altra, e non seppe distinguere se era una cosa positiva o negativa.  
"Io... Io ho un orientamento che molto probabilmente non hai mai sentito, anche se sei bisessuale."  
"Come fai a saperlo?"  
"Stai scopando con Sherlock Holmes, te lo dimentichi sempre."  
"Dai, dimmi come l'hai scoperto."  
"Hai un profilo su un sito di incontri per donne."  
"Certo che non ti si può nascondere niente... Comunque sì, ma solo sessualmente. Di solito mi innamoro degli uomini, anche se sai nella vita può succedere di tutto."  
"Quindi forse il mio orientamento non ti sembrerà così anomalo."  
"Come se esistesse l'anomalia e la normalità, Sherlock."  
Quella frase lo rassicurò, facendolo aprire a lei molto di più di quello che avrebbe voluto in un primo luogo.  
"Sono gray-aroace."  
"Ovvero?"  
"Sono aromantico ed asessuale, ma mi sono innamorato e ho provato attrazione fisica per il mio ex conquilino e ho dovuto rivalutare un po' di cose. Semplicemente, l'attrazione romantica e fisica per me è così rara che mi sento molto più vicino all'esperienza aroace. E non lo so se mi piacciono solo gli uomini... Non lo so, e neanche mi interessa."  
"Per me provi attrazione fisica?"  
"No."  
Era estremamente confusa, e Sherlock la trovava molto buffa con le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
"E... Come riesci a fare sesso con me?"  
"Ho una libido che va soddisfatta. Non per forza devi piacermi in quel modo... Certo, non tutti quelli come me vivono il sesso così, questa è la mia esperienza. E ho comunque un minimo di standard, sei esteticamente piacevole, come una statua. Non ti dico bella perché è un concetto infantile e la bellezza non esiste, ma qualcosa di simile."  
"Uh, grazie. Tu lo sai... Cosa penso di te e del tuo corpo."  
Era arrossita, e Sherlock gli sorrise, baciandogli appena le punta delle dita. Era così debole che avrebbe potuto ammettere di essere felice di quella strana combinazione fra Lestrade e Mycroft, se solo qualcuno gliel'avesse chiesto.   
"Quindi... Mi stai usando?"  
Chiese lei, con un'anticchia di delusione nel tono di voce.  
"Perché, te che stai facendo?"  
"Touchè."  
Rispose lei, e chiese:  
"Questo che mi hai spiegato come si collega con il tuo malessere?"  
"Io amo ancora quell'uomo, per quanto non vorrei."  
Sherlock tirò su la zip dei pantaloni (cosa che si era completamente dimenticato di fare) e Stella trillò:   
"E per quale motivo stai perdendo tempo con me? Cavolo, vai da lui ora."  
"Voi giovani, pensate che sia tutto semplice... Ascolta tutta la storia, e capirai bene che non posso."  
"Parla."  
Lo incitò, bevendo un sorso di acqua lasciata sul tavolo. Sherlock sperò di non averla drogata precedentemente con qualche esperimento.  
"Lui... Non accetta noi, semplicemente. Lui è stato il mio primo, vero ed unico amico, capisci cosa intendo? Sono un sociopatico, per me non è una cosa semplice, non è nella mia natura. Ma io ho sempre voluto qualcosa di più, l'ho saputo dalla prima volta che l'ho visto. C'era una chimica da romanzo rosa, e non mi sono opposto, anzi, ho fatto di tutto per farlo succedere, ma quando è successo il sesso ed ormai era evidente come un elefante in una stanza che eravamo molto più che amici, lui ha tagliato ogni ponte con me: l'ho perso come amico, amante e compagno. Sto così a pezzi semplicemente perché ho saputo che ha messo incinta una a caso per avere una sorta di vincolo per tenermi lontano. Io non ho idea di come si gestiscano i sentimenti, Stella. Posso dedurre tutto, molto probabilmente il tuo cervello in confronto al mio è in vacanza da sempre, ma non ho idea di come si fa con questa roba. Non ho idea di come si affronta un rifiuto così pesante, e sto scappando nel sesso perché l'ansia mi si divora. Se non ci fossi stata te, molto probabilmente ora ero già a bucarmi."  
"Ora sento una certa responsabilità addosso, sai?"  
Commentò Stella, ridendo.   
"Mi dispiace, ti sei immischiata con un sociopatico ex cocainomane col cuore a pezzi: motivazione per cui non devi andare a casa degli sconosciuti che incontri in un qualsiasi locale."  
"Ti capisco molto più di quanto tu possa credere. Se lui ha fatto questo, se preferisce soccombere alla paura piuttosto che affrontare le tante bocche della società, devi lasciarlo andare. L'amore non è fatto per essere tenuto dentro una scatola, e lui l'ha proprio sepolto dentro un armadio. Meriti di meglio, lo sai."  
"Io non voglio meritare questa roba, piuttosto tu meriti di meglio che stare qui con me."  
"Ma a me piace quello che abbiamo, Sherlock. Sei bello, intellettualmente stimolante e non pretendi una storia. Ti voglio bene, spero che tu lo sappia."  
"Anche io voglio... Quella roba che hai appena detto tu."  
Stella rise di cuore, baciandolo accarezzando il collo.   
"Ora vorrei avere la mia ricompensa per prima."  
"Oh, certo, subito."  
*  
"E questa ora chi è?"  
Gli chiese Lestrade, in un modo scortese dovuto dalla sorpresa.  
"Un'amica."  
"Un'amica come lo intendiamo noi normali umani o un altro tipo di amica?"  
"Una semplice amica, Gavin. Cambia qualcosa, poi?"  
"Non voglio rivederti in quel modo."  
Lestrade lo stava guardando con due occhi puri e sinceri, e dentro di sé Sherlock apprezzò quelle parole.  
"Allora, lasci che entri sulla scena?"  
"Con quale titolo la faccio entrare?"  
"È all'ultimo anno di chimica forense, una mano con la tesi non gliela vuoi dare?"  
"Sherlock, è una ragazzina. Come l'hai conosciuta?"  
"Chiedilo a mio fratello. Ah, cosa è successo che ieri notte hai fatto l'attivo?"  
"Cosa...Come hai-"  
"Smettila con questa domanda banale, Gavin. Ogni volta che ti vedo zoppichi, ora non zoppichi. Ci potresti arrivare perfino te."  
"Mi chiamo Greg, comunque."  
"Va bene, lo sai che lo sbaglierò sempre. Il caso, allora?"  
Stella stava già curiosando attorno alla scena, con la classica borsa a busta da universitaria impegnata, e Sherlock sorrise: nell'ultimo periodo era perennemente da lui, aveva persino rimandato la laurea di sei mesi per stargli accanto, ed aveva incontrato la conquilina, che aveva mormorato un paio di porcate aveva lo appena visto. Porcate che sarebbero dovute appartenere solo ai suoi pensieri, ma che erano state espresse ad alta voce causando l'ilarità di tutti e tre.  
Non toccava i cerotti alla nicotina da almeno tre mesi, una sigaretta solo quando si riuniva con suo fratello, e non pensava a John: non che l'avesse dimenticato, ma l'aveva rinchiuso in una gabbia nel palazzo mentale.   
La vita senza John Watson era come la vita senza l'ossigeno, ma quella piccoletta che chiedeva ad Anderson che tipo di veleno era stato rinvenuto sulle dita della vittima era un altro tipo di ossigeno.   
Aveva paura di perderla, ma non l'avrebbe ammesso ad alta voce, come sempre, ed una sola persona se ne era accorto: Mycroft, con le sue massime mentre fumavano all'insaputa della madre.  
"Hai il terrore di perdere anche lei. Mi sbaglio?"  
Il fumo che entrava nella sua bocca era molto più amaro.  
"Quando dirai a nostra madre che ti stai trasferendo a casa di un detective che non sa risolvere neanche i cruciverba?"  
"Sei sempre bravo a cambiare discorso, fratellino."  
"Sì ci tengo, ma in quale ruolo ci tengo?"  
Si chiese, il fumo sempre più amaro.   
Si dimenticò la domanda quando la risposta era troppo scomoda.  
*  
"Sherlock... Ti prego.... Fammi venire..."  
Lo stava supplicando, mentre seduta sulla sua gamba si lasciava aprire nelle sue carni da tre dita. La azzittì baciandola, e la sentì venire sulle sue stesse dita.   
"Mamma mia,se sapevo che scopavo così tanto avrei rinviato la laurea molto prima."  
"Il sesso è più importante della tua realizzazione lavorativa? Sul serio, Stella?"  
Contrabattè Sherlock, abbandonando la sua intimità e realizzando che avrebbe dovuto cambiare i pantaloni.   
"Sei un pesantone... Andiamo in camera."  
"Devo andare. Sai come funziona la doccia."  
Stella, che si era alzata da lui, ancora mezza nuda, lo guardò interrogativo:  
"Non hai un caso in corso. Dove devi andare?"  
"Ho bisogno di parlare con mio fratello."  
"Ma sono appena venuta..."  
"Me ne sono reso conto."  
Sperava di farla ridere, ma Stella non batté ciglio.  
"Sono appena venuta qui, a Baker Street. Speravo che rimanessi più tempo... Non capisco, sono mesi che esci solo per i casi e rimani qui con me, cosa succede oggi?"  
"Mycroft, mio fratello. Ha assolutamente bisogno di me, mi ha scritto prima che arrivassi."  
La conosceva: come c'era il benessere di un'altra persona, anche lontana da lei, si faceva da parte, ed inoltre si beveva ogni sua parola.   
Era ovvio che Mycroft non l'aveva contattato, ed era Sherlock che aveva bisogno di lui: si cambiò velocemente i pantaloni e prese il cappotto al volo prima di uscire.  
Chiamò Mycroft, mentre tentava di fermare un taxi a caso.  
"Spero che tu abbia una buona ragione per avermi interrotto ora."  
"Sesso sul lavoro? Mycroft, come sei caduto in basso..."  
"No fratellino, sto comprando dei mobili per la convivenza. Stavo vedendo un bellissimo espositore per le torte..."  
"C'è Lestrade con te?"  
"No, sono solo. Ti aspetto alla caffetteria davanti al centro commerciale, e sai a quale vado. Questa volta deve andare differente, spero che tu lo sappia."  
"Hai ragione."  
Sussurrò, attaccando il cellulare mentre aspettava un taxi.   
Ripensò a Stella, a quanto fosse diventata la sua certezza, alzò lo sguardo e la ricercò alla finestra del primo piano: ovviamente non poteva vederla.  
L'aveva già detto che lui i sentimenti non aveva idea di come gestirli?  
*  
"Ci siamo presi la cottarella adolescenziale per una ragazzina?"  
Mycroft lo schernì, le mani sopra una tazza di tè. Sherlock alzò appena gli occhi per farlo rientrare appena nella sua visuale, e disse:  
"Non farmi tu la ramanzina sulle cotte adolescenziali, Mycroft."  
Mycroft fece finta di non averlo sentito, molto probabilmente perché Sherlock aveva più che ragione: si era un po' rincoglionito da quando la questione Greg era iniziata.  
"Fammi indovinare: non hai idea di come dirglielo, e ancora pensi a John. Ma ti piace solo romanticamente?"  
"Avvisami prima di usare quella parola."  
Entrambi sapevano che Sherlock si riferiva al "romanticamente", e Mycroft commentò ridendo:  
"Devi arrenderti, fratellino. Hai perso anche tu."  
Lo sapeva di aver perso da quando l'aveva portata su una scena del crimine: non voleva nessun altro accanto, lei e le sue osservazioni intelligenti, la sua voglia di vedere il bello e di coinvolgerlo nella sua vita.  
Era una scossone, un fulmine e lui il povero albero che lo scaricava.   
"Non mi aspettavo che finisse così... L'avrei allontanata prima."  
"Non si guarisce da una rifiuto di quel genere con un schiocco di dita, è inevitabile che tu ti senta ancora coinvolto da John, ma sei molto più coinvolto da Stella, e questa volta devi dirlo a lei esplicitamente, senza aspettare la manna dal cielo. Hai bisogno di lei, accettalo."  
"Non ti avrei chiamato se fosse stato così semplice. John-"  
"John ha appena avuto una figlia. Capitolo chiuso, e ora c'è Stella: la elimineresti per riavere lui?"  
"No cazzo."  
Pensò, e chiese al fratello:  
"Hai una sigaretta?"  
"No Sherlock, hai rotto con questo evadere i problemi con le droghe. Voglio una risposta su come affronterai tutto questo."  
"Discute la laurea fra un mese e mezzo, vorrei evitarle scombussolamenti emotivi."  
"Wow."  
"Wow cosa?"  
"Hai messo davanti lei a te. Sono realmente stupito, ed un anticchia traumatizzato. Quindi, è proprio seria questa storia nel tuo cervello, eh?"  
"Ora me ne dai due di sigarette."  
Commentò, non assecondato il ghigno sul volto di Mycroft.  
"Sospettavo che ci fosse qualcosa di più sotto."  
Disse Mycroft, accendendo la sigaretta fuori dal locale, per poi passare l'accendino a Sherlock.   
"Sentiamo da dove l'avresti intuito..."  
"Apparte che questa storia di sesso va avanti da dieci mesi circa, e ciò indica un coinvolgimento di qualche tipo." La premessa di Mycroft non riusciva ad anticipare la forza delle parole successive: "Ma l'hai portata su una scena del crimine, ovvero il tuo campo, praticamente il tuo cuore, la tua vera intimità. Ti fidi di lei, l'ammiri e la ritieni abbastanza intelligente per condividere il tuo mondo con lei, per condividere tutto te stesso con lei."  
"Hai... Hai ragione, purtroppo. Potresti lasciare quel lavoro di merda e prendere il mio posto, lo sai benissimo."  
"Quel lavoro di merda lo adoro, e lo sai chi in realtà ha compreso questa cosa e me l'ha detta?"  
"No, non ne ho idea."  
"Lestrade. Non saprà risolvere i cruciverba, ma sicuramente il tuo cuore."  
L'ombrello batté a terra, come una musica composta sul momento.  
Mycroft spense la sigaretta, e gli disse:  
"Sherlock, non sono tutti John Watson. Ammetti di aver perso e prenditi il premio di consolazione."  
*  
"A Clarisse farebbe molto piacere averti con noi a pranzo."  
"Ho un caso."  
"Non hai nessun caso, bugiardo. Dai, ti prego, porta il suo fidanzato e non voglio fare da terzo incomodo. Ovviamente stiamo là come scopamici, niente più niente meno: Clarisse l'ha già detto al suo ragazzo per evitare figure di merda."  
"È questo il prezzo da pagare per aver ricevuto tre orgasmi in tre ore?"  
Chiese Sherlock, lisciando il tessuto della camicia sui polsi.   
"Vuoi davvero lasciarmi sola con quei due che si sono fidanzati da 72 ore?"   
"Avresti potuto inventarti una bugia per non conoscerlo."  
"Sherlock..."  
Lo stava supplicando, e lui cedette in tempo zero: era pur sempre il suo punto debole, quella biondina.   
"Va bene, va bene. Cosa cavolo fa il fidanzato della tua amica?"  
"Perché sai già che non è universitario?"  
"La tua amica sembra una a cui piacciono più grandi. O sbaglio?"  
"Si passano quindici anni. Come fai a sapere queste cose e ci hai parlato una volta?"  
"Basta osservare, sempre molto semplice."  
"Nello specifico, sbruffone?"  
"Non sono uno sbruffone."  
Rispose Sherlock, indignato, e Stella rise.   
"Sì, ed io non sono bionda. Allora?"  
"In realtà non ho letto o visto niente... È stata solo una percezione dai suoi discorsi, giusta a quanto pare. L'importante è che questo uomo sia una persona intelligente, se vuoi che io rimanga seduto al tavolo."  
"È un chirurgo, lavora al pronto soccorso del Bart's. Sai, è carino, Clarisse dice che è uno tranquillo..."  
"Meglio di me?"  
"Dipende dai punti di vista."  
Rispose lei, chiudendo la sua camicia.   
"Ovvero?"  
"Per il carattere? Sicuramente meglio lui e neanche lo conosco. Per il fisico? Nessuno può batterti."  
Lei gli piazzò una mano sul petto, e le baciò la fronte, solo per nascondere una cocente delusione: lui voleva essere apprezzato per quella personalità di merda che si ritrovava, non per un fisico che ormai lei sapeva a memoria.  
"Come si chiama il dottore?"  
"Sebastiano, o qualcosa del genere..."  
Avrebbe dovuto dire quello che stava progettando da tempo, ma non aprì la bocca.  
"Dove dobbiamo incontrarli?"  
*  
Odiava incontrare nuove persone, ma odiava molto di più contraddire lei: ergo, era il male minore.   
Era un ristorante italiano, la location per quel martirio di socialità tutta insieme.  
"Siamo arrivati prima noi, Clarisse mi ha detto che passavano al volo dalla sorella di lui, non se la passa molto bene."  
"Dipendenza?"  
"Non credo che sia giusto parlartene."  
Stava chiusa nel suo capotto marrone cioccolato, e Sherlock si sentì un coglione a non aver preso ancora in mano la situazione.  
"Perché non vorresti una relazione?"  
Chiese, mentre si accendeva una sigaretta: Stella lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
"Solo una."  
Si difese, e lei guardò il cielo, forse cercando qualche aereo.  
"Era per lo studio, semplicemente. Ora che mi sto laureando potrei ripensarci... Anche se in realtà sto bene così, con te. Potrebbe bastarmi."  
"Ma per quale motivo accontentarsi?"  
Quella frase rimase sulla punta della lingua di Sherlock, perché Stella iniziò a sbracciarsi per salutare l'amica e consorte.   
Le gambe di Sherlock si piegarono in due, ma riuscì ad attaccarsi ad un palo e nemmeno Stella se ne reso conto: quello era John. Uno John con la barba, ispida, un altro taglio di capelli, occhiali da sole e completo giacca grigia a righe e cravatta bordeaux.  
Era troppo anche per lui quella situazione: l'uomo che avrebbe amato per sempre, e la donna che stava iniziando ad amare, nello stesso fottutissimo posto.   
Avrebbe preferito avere una descrizione precisa delle sdolcinerie di Lestrade che affrontare quello che stava succedendo.  
"Hey, Sherlock, ti senti bene?"  
Chiese Clarisse, toccandogli il polso. Non riusciva a trovare un motivo per cui John dovesse mettere le corna alla sua neomoglie con la migliore amica della sua... Quel che era, ormai Sherlock non aveva più idea di come chiamarla.  
"John?"  
Chiese, mentre l'uomo davanti a lui non dava nessun segno di riconoscerlo.  
"Ah, conosci il mio fratello gemello? Piacere, Sebastiano."  
"Credo dovremmo prendere subito posto, non credete?"  
Stella li incitò, perché aveva ben percepito chi era John, anche se non aveva mai sentito il suo nome ad alta voce. Lei gli strinse il fianco, e quella presa, fu come una ricarica wireless: si voltò verso di lei, e mentre lo rassicurava con un sorriso accennato, Sherlock pensò che il vero problema non era avere una copia di John al tavolo con lui, ma il fatto che lui e Stella si intendessero senza neanche dirsi una parola.  
*  
"Stella, possiamo parlare?"  
Era raggiante: indossava dei pantaloni a scacchi e una camicia verde smeraldo, i capelli raccolti con un fermaglio molto elegante che simulava una foglia, con molti strass e un po' di eyeliner. Le labbra, tinte di bordeaux, si schiudevano in un sorriso: era tutto rivolto a lui, e lei lo abbracciava senza difficoltà, aiutata dai tacchi per i centimetri fra loro.   
Si era appena laureata, e Sherlock aveva il suo regalo nascosto in una scatolina e nella sua bocca.   
"Possiamo parlare al pub..."  
"Non verrò al pub con i tuoi amici."  
Disse, e lei si allontanò dal suo corpo. Provò del disappunto quando notò che le lentiggini erano state coperte dal fondotinta.  
"Perché? Ti adoreranno."  
"Molti non adorano neanche te, perché dovrebbero adorare me?"  
"Cosa?"  
"Meredith è tua amica solo per Clarisse, molto probabilmente vorrebbe farsela e Clarisse non l'ha mai degnata di uno sguardo, Jason ha bisogno di uno strappo tutti i giorni, ti trova una persona normale e non poi così interessante. Infine, Dakota, la persona non binaria che frequenta il tuo corso, si è avvicinata a te solo perché aveva bisogno di uno spunto per la tesi, e guarda caso, l'ha fatta sull'argomento che hai scartato. Il resto della compagnia sembra apposto."  
Una parte di sé provava una certa punta di soddisfazione a stupirla, e sapeva che si fidava delle sue affermazioni perché non chiese nessun tipo di spiegazione.  
Era ancora senza parole, quando Sherlock aggiunse:  
"È stata Meredith a far sparire le mutande di pizzo bianco di Clarisse. Gliel'ho viste in borsa prima..."  
"Cosa ne sai tu di questa storia?"  
"Ero da te quando Clarisse ha rivoltato la camera per cercarle, mi stavi ripetendo la tesi."  
"Ma che schifo è rubare delle mutande?"  
"Non lo so, ma penso che Clarisse abbia fatto bene a non degnarle neanche uno sguardo."  
Stella rise, e chiese:  
"Jeremiah, Jade e Clara sono realmente apposto?"  
"Sì, e penso che Jeremiah abbia una forte cotta per Jade e nessuno se ne è accorto."  
Stella rise, e disse:  
"Dovresti fare il dating coach, altro che l'investigatore."  
"Stella... Farò finta di non averti sentito."  
"Cosa dovevi dirmi?"  
I suoi occhi lo stavano coinvolgendo, rendendo il dire la verità necessario come il respirare.  
"Devo dirti tante cose. Prima di tutto, hai un posto a Scotland Yard, nella scientifica."  
"Mi hai raccomandato?"  
Era incazzata, e Sherlock le rise in faccia: quel broncio era adorabile e non intimidante.   
"No, perché avevo bisogno di un nuovo collega, e visto che lavoro sempre a Scotland Yard è come se lavorassi con me."  
"In altre parole mi hai raccomandato."  
"No, perché so le tue qualità, e lavoro solo con chi dico io. Ti ho fatto assumere da loro così hai uno stipendio fisso e stabile. Ti toccherà lavorare con Anderson, ma ci farai il callo..."  
"Non avresti dovuto. Perché vuoi una ragazza appena laureata vicino a te?"  
Aveva pensato molto a quel momento, ma ora non sapeva dire una parola. Lasciò il comando all'istinto, sapendo chiaramente che era la peggiore delle idee, chiuse gli occhi e disse:  
"Perché ti amo, nel senso romantico. Non voglio passare neanche un giorno lontano da te, e non ho idea di come queste parole stanno uscendo dalla mia bocca... Non avrei pensato di dirle. Voglio condividere il mio mondo con te, sempre. Voglio condividere tutto me, e c'è tanto oltre il mio corpo."  
Li riaprì trovando Stella in lacrime.   
"Perché piangi?"  
"Non lo so... Non me lo aspettavo."  
Stella gli cinse il collo, e lo baciò languidamente: era un punto del campus molto poco frequentato.   
"Non credevo di poter mai arrivare sul serio ad un uomo come te."  
"Non so se sia una cosa positiva per te esserci arrivata."  
"Ti amo anche io."  
"Questo non ero riuscito a dedurlo."  
Lei gli passò un dito sulla bocca, cercando di disegnare la sua forma.  
"Troppo impegnato a spaccarti le cervella su come non provare questi sentimenti, ti conosco."  
"Per onestà ti dico che non provo attrazione fisica-"  
"Non lo è un problema, non lo è mai stato fra noi due. Come mi scopi tu non lo fa nessuno, non mi interessano questi particolari... Sei bello, sei un genio e mi soddisfi: ho fatto Jackpot."  
"Se ti sentisse mio fratello..."  
"I miei amici mi avranno dato per dispersa."  
"Devo darti un regalo."  
"Seriamente? Non bastava già avermi stravolto la vita?"  
Cercò la scatoletta, e la aprì senza aspettare la suspense:  
"Una chiave?"  
Chiese lei, rigirirandosela fra le mani.  
"È una copia di quella della mia abitazione."  
"Vuoi convivere?"  
Il suo sorriso, Sherlock l'avrebbe ricordato per decenni: conservò l'immagine fra le sue palpebre, con cura.  
"Non lo facciamo già?"  
"Non posso lasciare Clarisse a pagare tutto l'affitto..."  
"Con calma. Organizzati la tua vita, ho molta pazienza. Tutta questa roba... È nuova anche per me."  
"Sherlock Holmes, devo dirti un segreto."  
Lo riprese con le mani, chiudendole attorno il suo collo.  
"Ho un diario pieno di tue foto ritagliate dai giornali. Mi vuoi anche se sono solo una ragazzina con la testa persa fra le nuvole?"  
"Ti voglio proprio perché sei così."

**Author's Note:**

> Per chi se lo stesse chiedendo, dopo la fine della storia Sherlock non prova attrazione fisica per Stella, e ho lasciato ad interpretazione libera se mai la proverà perché non è detto che le due attrazioni succedano sempre insieme.  
> Inoltre, il gemello di John ha un nome italiano per un qualche bisnonno, ma è inglese al 90%.  
> Ah, e se a qualcuno potesse interessare, sia Clarisse che Stella sono eteromantiche bisessuali, un'identità che ha bisogno di riconoscimento tanto quanto tutte le altre.  
> Se stai leggendo questo, grazie per aver letto la mia storia e spero ti sia piaciuta.


End file.
